The concept of introducing air into a receiving body of liquid may be referred to generally as "aeration." In one respect, aeration is a proven and widely used technology in connection with waste treatment and lake water quality improvements, where the benefits of aeration are recognized by those skilled in the art. Among other things, it is often desirable to aerate a pond in order to minimize algae growth and avoid any potential accumulation of noxious gases, which also inherently benefits aquatic life. Ultimately, the introduction of oxygen and current to a body of water prevents the water from becoming anaerobic. Relative to currently known and/or available aeration devices, the present invention provides an aeration device that operates more efficiently over a wider range of applications.